El Orgullo de un Doncel
by MoonNaruSasu
Summary: Semi adaptacion de la novela La Patrona, Sasuke es un Doncel que ha sufrido varios golpes de la vida, entre la discriminacion social por ser Doncel y cuidar a su unico hijo, jamas penso que el pasado regresaria para atormentarlo nuevamente y menos enamorarse de quien no debia NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Semi adaptacion de la novela La Patrona, ningun personaje de Naruto me pertenecen.**

* * *

A tempranas horas de la mañana, en el pueblo minero de Konoha, un joven Doncel se levantaba para empezar su horario laborar, ese joven se llama Sasuke Uchiha, un Doncel de piel pálida como la nieve, pelo azabache y ojos negros como la noche. El joven no vivía solo, tenía un hijo llamado Ryo, su niño de 8 años de edad era de piel pálida como él y sus ojos negros pero la diferencia era su cabello de color anaranjado, lo único que tuvo de su padre para el alivio del azabache. Si Sasuke Uchiha era "madre" soltero, las circunstancias por la que quedo embarazado a muy temprana edad, exactamente a los quince es un misterio, así como es un misterio quien es su padre.

Con respecto a su familia es hijo único o por lo menos quiere pensar así, su madre Mikoto Uchiha una mujer muy bella y muy dulce murió cuando él era muy pequeño, lo cual trastorno no solamente su mundo sino el de su padre también. Fugaku Uchiha es un poderoso minero conocido como "el Tigre" valiente, fuerte y de un corazón noble pero en los últimos años a caído en la penosa enfermedad del alcoholismo, y no ayuda mucho el hecho de que está viviendo en concubinato con una mujer que trabajo en un burdel del pueblo, su nombre Shizune, una mujer peli castaño que al verse con Sasuke de frente a frente es una pelea de perros y gatos, los dos no pueden verse ni en pintura. Shizune tiene un hijo con Fugaku cuatro años mayor que Ryo su nombre Sai muy parecido a Sasuke lo cual hace que el azabache se sienta un poco fuera de lugar en la vida de su padre.

-Ryo levántate que se te va hacer tarde-dice Sasuke dulcemente llamando a su hijo

Pero este ni se inmuto en responder su hijo era todo un caso, suspiro profundamente todos los días era lo mismo con Ryo levantarlo para llevarlo a su escuela, buscarlo en todo su relación con su hijo no era precisamente una relación perfecta entre madre e hijo. Para bien o para mal Ryo saco la personalidad de su padre lo que es un recordatorio constante de lo que vivió hace ochos años atrás, pero esa historia no quería recordarla pero cada vez que veía a su hijo, de alguna manera u otra hacia que volviera al pasado doloroso que marco su vida para siempre.

Esto no significaba que no amara a Ryo al contrario lo que siente por su hijo, es un amor totalmente incondicional, haría lo que fuera por su pequeño, daría su vida si fuese necesario, por eso las humillaciones y acosos que sufre todos los días vale la pena con tal de que su hijo sea feliz. Sabiendo que su hijo no despertaría voluntariamente decidió ir a su habitación, y al verlo plácidamente dormido le quito las sabanas sabiendo que eso hacia enfurecer a su hijo.

-Mama por favor déjame dormir quiere-dice un muy molesto Ryo

-Nada de seguir durmiendo Ryo Uchiha-dice seriamente Sasuke-sabes que tienes que ir a la escuela Ryo, así que levántate que se te hace tarde, además debo llegar temprano a la mina

-¿Por qué tienes que trabajar ahí mama?-pregunta furiosamente Ryo-sabes que no me gusta que estés en ese lugar, ese no es un sitio para un Doncel

-No sigamos en la misma Ryo-dice seriamente Sasuke-sabes que te amo y es por ti que estoy en ese lugar, además ser un minero es un trabajo digno como cualquier otro, porque no puedes entender eso

-No lo Hare jamás lo entenderé mama-dice furiosamente Ryo-te odio mama, te odio mucho si mi papa estuviera aquí, no estaría pasando esto

Esto era todo los días para el pobre Doncel, su hijo jamás aceptaría que el trabajara en una mina, es más cada vez que puede Ryo le reprocha el hecho de no tener padre además de decirle que lo odia abiertamente, lo que hace que el corazón de Sasuke se rompa cada vez que escucha esas palabras salir de la boca de su hijo, pero aun así mantiene su firmeza ante él y ante las demás personas que lo humillan sencillamente por ser Doncel

-El problema que tu padre no está y nunca estará Ryo-dice firmemente Sasuke-y lamentablemente tendrás que conformarte con la madre que tienes, no soy perfecto Ryo pero me desvivo por ti y eso tú lo sabes, es un pecado dar todo por ti, es un error sacrificar todo para tu bienestar, dime Ryo en esto en desvivir por ti en eso también me equivoque

El pequeño avergonzado bajo la cabeza para no mirar a los ojos de su madre, mientras que este más calmado le dio un beso en la frente y como todos los días decidió olvidar la malcriadez de su hijo y ambos bajaron a desayunar.

En otra parte en la casa de la familia Namikaze, Jiraya Namikaze un hombre de avanzada edad era dueño de la mina Topacio Imperial, estaba casado con una mujer más joven que él. Pero el misterio o el horror de esta pareja es que la joven mujer Kushina Uzumaki anteriormente estuvo casada con el hijo de este Minato Namikaze, fallecido hace años atrás supuestamente asesinado, sin embargo nunca se supo cómo fue que murió realmente. Otra cosa es que Kushina tuvo dos hijos de Minato, Kyubi Namikaze y Naruto Namikaze el ultimo se encuentra fuera del . Ahora en estos momentos Jiraya iba ver a su esposa , él se quedó en la mina el día anterior por eso está más cansado de lo normal, pero seguramente con su esposa todo los problemas se dispersaran por completo. Pero al entrar en su habitación quedo en shock al ver a su esposa Kushina revolcándose con otro tipo , específicamente Kakashi Hatake el gerente de la mina. Lo peor era que esta ni se inmuto al verlo al contrario le sonrio maliciosamente, besando a Kakashi delante de él.

-Nos vemos luego amor-dice Kushina besando a Kakashi-ahora déjame que tengo que arreglar unas cuentas pendientes con este viejo decrepito

Kakashi sin dudarlo se fue , dejando al matrimonio completamente a solas, Jiraya empezó a sentir un dolor en el pecho fuertemente pero aun así decidió hablar a pesar del enorme dolor físico y mental que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos

-¿Por qué Kushina?-pregunto con enorme dolor Jiraya

-¿Cómo que porque Jiraya?-pregunta irónicamente Kushina-de verdad piensas que me case contigo por amor viejo decrepito, el dinero y el poder lo hace todo Jiraya, lo único que quería de ti es eso y por lo que te está pasando en estos momentos

Jiraya poco a poco se estaba asfixiando en ese momento Kushina saco sus pastillas del corazón

-¿Acaso buscas esto basura podrida?-pregunta maliciosamente Kushina

-Por …favor …las …pastillas-suplica Jiraya-Kushina…dámelas..por favor

En ese instante Tsunade el ama de llaves entro a la habitación

-¡Que está pasando aquí Kushina!-exclama totalmente en shock Tsunade-se puede saber que le estás haciendo a Jiraya

-Quédate en donde estas Tsunade-dice fríamente Kushina-estas observando los últimos momentos de la miserable vida de este viejo, gane Jiraya ahora oficialmente te puedes ir al infierno

Y como si sus palabras fuera un decreto de muerte, poco a poco Jiraya dejo de respirar, al punto de cerrar sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más. Tsunade completamente asustada, toco el pulso de Jiraya

-Está muerto Kushina-dice con dolor Tsunade-Jiraya está muerto, lo mataste Kushina

-Corrección Tsunade-sonríe maliciosamente Kushina-lo matamos después de todo no hiciste nada por ayudarlo o si, mejor llama al ambulancia el viejo murió de un infarto, este es un secreto Tsunade, un secreto que nos llevaremos a la tumba, jajajajaja ahora Topacio Imperial es mío a partir del día de hoy nace La Patrona Kushina Uzumaki

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Semi adaptacion de la novela La Patrona, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...**

* * *

Finalmente después de llevar a Ryo a su escuela , aun con las quejas del pequeño durante el camino a la misma, Sasuke finalmente llego a la mina Topacio Imperial que pertenecía a Jiraya Namikaze, él era un viejo algo pervertido pero era una persona de buen corazón sobre todo con él y su padre Fugaku. Es el único que acepto que el trabajara en la mina, ya que la mayoría de las personas de Konoha, en especial los mineros de la mina jamás estuvieron de acuerdo de que un Doncel trabajara en una mina, por eso los trabajadores se han encargado de hacerle la vida imposible al azabache, insinuándoseles para que de alguna forma Sasuke decida renunciar a la misma. Pero si es algo que caracteriza a los Uchihas en especial a Sasuke es su orgullo, el jamás permitiría que una cuerda de idiotas sin cerebro le quite su empleo que con esfuerzo y valentía se lo gano por el mismo.

Porque a pesar de tener la aprobación de Jiraya el dueño de la mina, aun así decidió el mismo probarse en honor a los demás Donceles, ya que él consideraba como "machistas" aquellos hombres porque piensan que por ser Doncel no tiene los mismos derechos que ellos. Pues hasta ahora siempre se ha salido con la suya, es más es más eficiente que la mayoría de ellos en especial de Kakashi Hatake el gerente de la mina, que el joven Doncel no entiende como de la noche a la mañana ocupa ese cargo cuando no hace absolutamente nada, solo fastidiarle la vida, también otro que le hace la vida imposible es Asuma Yoshida, el segundo a cargo de la mina después de Kakashi. Ambos se han encargado de hacerle la vida imposible, pero Sasuke no se inmuta ni ante ellos ni ante nadie, después de lo que le paso hace más de ocho años atrás, el Uchiha no cree en nadie, en ningún hombre salvo su "Tigre" su padre Fugaku que a pesar de las diferencias que puedan tener, su padre es su adoración así como lo es su hijo Ryo.

-Miren que tenemos aquí-sonrie siniestramente un minero-llego lo que nos alegra todas las mañanas muchachos jajajajajjaja

Todos los demás mineros se reían por el comentario de su compañero

-Estúpidos-murmuro Sasuke para sí mismo

Y así empezó el trabajo del Doncel, su vestimenta no era precisamente de un Doncel, una camisa holgada de cuadro y unos pantalones jeans era su vestimenta diaria no solo en la mina sino en su vida, Sasuke nunca ha pretendido ser un Doncel delicado y jamás lo hará, para su padre su hijo siempre ha sido más a ser todo lo contrario a las expectativas que debe cumplir todo Doncel, y él no sabía si ero era bueno o no para la sociedad un Doncel rebelde como Sasuke.

Mientras el Uchiha empezó a aguantarse los desplantes de su compañero, trabajando a costa de las burlas de ellos. En la Mansión Namikaze la sombra de la muerte se cierne sobre ellos. Hace pocos momentos Jiraya Namikaze cabeza de la familia Namikaze falleció a causa de un infarto, el cual ha causado conmoción y tristeza entre sus miembros. En la sala de estar de la Mansión había una reunión de urgencia entre Kushina Uzumaki ahora viuda de Jiraya Namikaze, con su "amigo" del alma Danzo Kobayashi, ambos han sido amigos desde hace años atrás incluso antes de que Kushina conociera a la familia Namikaze.

-Lo siento mucho por la pérdida comadre-sonrie maliciosamente Danzo-debe ser muy difícil soportar está perdida como la de tu esposo

-Tú me conoces compadre-dice Kushina con rostro triste-tu más que nadie debe saber lo mucho que Jiraya significaba para mí, sin Minato y ahora sin mi querido Jiraya, no sé cómo resistiré sin estar sin mi marido

-Por supuesto que puede comadre-dice seriamente Danzo-con tus hijos a tu lado y ahora que Topacio Imperial es tuya, por supuesto que vas a seguir adelante

-Muchas gracias por tu apoyo compadre-dice siniestramente Kushina-tu sí que entiendes perfectamente mi dolor

Mientras los dos reían interiormente por el hecho de haberse apoderado de la mina más rica de toda la región de Konoha como es el Topacio Imperial. Tsunade los veía fríamente como era posible tanta crueldad y odio en una mujer como Kushina y lo peor para la rubia que el secreto de la muerte de Jiraya se iría a la tumba, porque lamentablemente ella no puede hacer nada contra la peli roja, era su palabra contra la de ella y la rubia era una simple empelada, mientras que su jefa era la mujer más poderosa de toda Konoha, así que en pocas palabra Kushina Uzumaki tiene voz y voto en el pueblo de Konoha , y hasta ahora seguirá haciendo de las suyas sin que haya alguien que pueda detenerla. Saliendo de ahí fue a una habitación donde se encontraba un pequeño Doncel peli rojo, si además de Sasuke Uchiha había otro Doncel en Konoha, pero a diferencia del Uchiha, este era un secreto que nadie en el pueblo estaba enterado. El pequeño Doncel de nombre Gaara era un ahijado lejano de Jiraya, sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito, y desde entonces Jiraya se hizo cargo de el a tal punto de tratarlo como si fuera de la familia, además el pequeño es heredero de una inmensa fortuna muy tentador para cualquiera en especial para alguien tan ambiciosa como Kushina Uzumaki

-¿Gaara pequeño estas bien?-pregunta Tsunade entrando a la habitación de Gaara

-Cómo puedo estar bien Tsunade-dice entre lágrimas el pequeño Gaara-como pudo suceder esto, porque mi padrino murió Tsunade, estoy solo otra vez, primero mis padre y después mi padrino

-Sabes que las cosas pasan por una razón pequeño-dice Tsunade con un nudo en la garganta-tal vez quiso llevarse a Jiraya para que estuviera con Minato, sabes que él no fue el mismo desde la muerte de su único hijo

En parte eso era verdad Jiraya no volvió a ser la misma persona desde que Minato murió, siempre de alguna forma se culpó por la muerte de su hijo, pero Tsunade sabía que era su conciencia reclamándole que se casó con la mujer que fue de su hijo en primer lugar, lo que resulto irónico tanto el padre como el hijo sufrieron en manos de esa mujer. Sacudió su cabeza no era momento de pensar en las crueles acciones de Kushina, debía calmar un poco al pequeño Gaara hasta que los nietos de Jiraya y a la vez hijos de Kushina, Kyubi y Naruto Namikaze, llegaran. Ella fue la que lo llamo, ya que sabía que por lo menos el menor de los Namikaze Naruto no quería nada que ver con su madre. Y ese es otro punto en el que se destaca la "amabilidad" de Kushina Uzumaki sus propios hijos en especial Naruto no la quieren ver ni en pintura.

-Cariño no estás solo-dice dulcemente Tsunade-tambien me tienes a mí, a tu madrina Kushina y veras que tu tío Naruto va a venir a verte, no te alegra saber eso

-¡Mi tío Naruto va a venir Tsunade!-exclama alegremente el peli rojo Doncel-pero no se suponía que el odia estar aquí, sabes que las pocas veces que él está aquí, generalmente termina discutiendo con mi madrina

-Eso es verdad Gaara-suspira profundamente Tsunade-pero supongo que la muerte de su abuelo es un motivo muy poderoso para que el regrese, después de todo a pesar de lo sucedido con Kushina en relación a su padre, Naruto siempre ha sentido un amor y un respeto profundo por Jiraya, sé que debe estar sufriendo en estos momentos

Gaara solo dejo que la rubia lo abrazara y volvió a llorar porque presentía que después de la muerte de Jiraya Namikaze, Konoha ya nada sería lo mismo.

De regreso a la mina con Sasuke, después de pasar por varios obstáculos o sea la molestia de los compañeros mineros, Sasuke finalmente termino su trabajo ensuciándose como siempre, nuevamente no es que el fuera un Doncel perfecto , más bien se diría todo lo contrario, en ese momento Kakashi Hatake entro y Sasuke se extrañó que no lo insultara o no tratara de echársele encima, si eso no paso es que definitivamente algo paso en la Mansión Namikaze, para que ese miserable idiota actué más serio de lo normal

-Antes de que se vayan quiero que todos oigan esto-dice seriamente Kakashi-y eso te incluye a ti Uchiha, para bien o para mal eres un trabajador más de esta mina

Eso le molesto realmente a Sasuke, sin embargo no dijo nada porque por la cara de seriedad de Kakashi definitivamente lo que tiene que decir no sería nada bueno

-Lamentablemente tengo que darle una mala noticia-suspira profundamente Kakashi-hace pocos momentos la patrona Kushina Namikaze me llamo para informarme que nuestro amado señor Jiraya Namikaze ha fallecido, murió de un infarto

-¡Queeeeeeeeeee!-exclaman todos totalmente en shock

-Así es lamentablemente nuestro querido Jiraya sama falleció hace unas horas atrás-dice el peli plateado-por eso tienen la tarde libre, en una hora empezara su velorio, solo estamos esperando a sus nietos y empezara todos los honores a nuestro señor, ustedes están libres para ir, es lo mínimo que pueden hacer ya que gracias a el están en donde están

Lo último lo dijo mirando de reojo a Sasuke, pero él ni atención le presto ya que al saber que murió la persona que lo estimaba, que lo ayudo en todo lo que el necesitaba, que decía admirarlo por ser un Doncel orgulloso y altivo, que no se dejaba pisotear por su condición. Pero ahora ese hombre estaba muerto, ido para siempre

_-"El padrino Jiraya muerto-_piensa tristemente Sasuke_-porque tuvo que suceder esto, viejo porque te fuiste, que haremos mi padre y yo sin ti, papa debo avisarle, él tiene que saber que el padrino está muerto"_

Con esos pensamientos y derramando lagrimas sin quererlo salió de la mina rápidamente sin importar si Kakashi o los demás dijeran algo más en su contra. Corrió rápidamente, se montó en su camioneta vieja, y ahí solo antes de empezar a conducir lloro amargamente, no entendía como las personas buenas se morían, primero Minato Namikaze ahora su padrino Jiraya , el viejo era algo pervertido pero una persona de noble corazón , lloro fuertemente , realmente iba a extrañar al viejo Jiraya Namikaze

En un avión procedente de la ciudad de Madrid, en ella viene un alto rubio de ojos azules con tres marquitas en su rostro, es el nieto menor de Jiraya Namikaze, su nombre Naruto Namikaze, él había decidió regresar a la ciudad que juro no volver jamás por su abuelo , para reconciliarse con él, pero jamás creyó que no tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo, perdió a su abuelo y el dolor que siente es tan grande como la que sintió por la pérdida de su padre, suspirando profundamente decidió llamar a su mejor amigo…

-Hola Kiba soy yo Naruto-dice seriamente Naruto-estoy llegando a Konoha , puedes recogerme por favor, sabes que no soy fan de Kushina, y mucho menos en estos momentos

Escucho a su amigo decirle que lo estaría esperando en el aeropuerto del pueblo

-Gracias Kiba, eres un buen amigo-dice tristemente Naruto-nos vemos entonces

Con eso dio finalizada su llamada, mirando por la ventana , llorando por la pérdida de su abuelo, sabía que tendría que afrontar la realidad de que estaba solo, porque con una madre como Kushina y teniendo a un hermano como Kyubi, prácticamente es como no tener familia

-Bueno Konoha aquí estoy-murmura en voz baja Naruto para sí mismo-no son estas las circunstancias ideales para mi regreso, pero aquí estoy, mientras salga de esto rápidamente mucho mejor para mi

Esos eran sus pensamientos , sin saber que su regreso a Konoha ocasionaría grandes cambios en especial para un joven azabache y quizás también para el mismo.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Basada en la telenovela La Patrona, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

La oscuridad y la tristeza era todo lo que se sentía en todo el pueblo de Konoha, desde que la noticia de la muerte de Jiraya Namikaze se rego como polvora en todo el pueblo minero, no hay un lugar donde las personas de las más alta clase social hasta las personas de poco recursos no hablen acerca del señor que tuvo la influencia total en todo el pueblo, ahora los chismes se centran en su viuda Kushina Uzumaki, la gente se pregunta que pasara con ella, cuál es su destino y que misteriosamente por segunda vez queda viuda de un Namikaze, prácticamente el morbo del día entre las personas de Konoha es que pasara ahora con la mina Topacio Imperial, evidentemente la viuda es la dueña pero por ser mujer no es capaz de administrar la mina como tal, solamente sus hijos Kyubi y Naruto. Aunque había una incógnita con ambos chicos, Kyubi tenía una fama no precisamente de ser buen administrador y en el caso de Naruto era un grito a voces que este tenía sus diferencias con su madre Kushina razón por la que decidió irse a vivir a Europa y la gente chismosa pueden asegurar que si Jiraya Namikaze no hubiese fallecido seguramente Naruto no estaría en estos momentos volando hacia la ciudad de Konoha.

Regresando con Sasuke, finalmente el Doncel se calmó completamente y condujo hasta llegar a la casa de su padre, suspiro profundamente, su padre Fugaku conocido como "El Tigre" actualmente vive con su concubina Shizune y tanto ella como el propio Sasuke se llevan como perros y gatos. Ninguno de los dos dan su brazo a torcer cada vez que se encuentran, es electricidad pura, aunque no es odio en sí, el propio Sasuke sinceramente no odia a Shizune, quizás es que le duela saber que su padre rehízo su vida después de la muerte de su madre Mikoto y aunque es egoísta de su parte comportarse como un niño malcriado no se ve siendo amable con Shizune, y claro esta tampoco ve a esta se amable con él. Bajando de su camioneta finalmente llego a la casa de su padre.

En la casa de Fugaku Uchiha conocido en toda Konoha como "El tigre", este se encuentra actualmente descansado junto con su mujer Shizune, después de la muerte de su adorada esposa Mikoto, Fugaku jamás creyó volver a enamorarse de ninguna otra mujer hasta que conoció a Shizune, una mujer fuerte y decidida pero con un pasado oscuro pero aun así la amo desde el primer momento que la vio. Pero hay un problema en esa relación perfecta, bueno uno solo en realidad con nombre y apellido Sasuke Uchiha. Fugaku suspira profundamente al pensar en su único hijo, su Doncel es además de testarudo, orgulloso y malcriado cuando se lo propone porque de una buena vez no acepta que el hizo su vida con Shizune, además de que con ella tiene un hijo llamado Sai, pero su Doncel siempre se pelea con su esposa y lamentablemente el queda en medio de las dos personas más importantes de su vida sin saber qué hacer, aunque por otra parte está más que orgulloso de Sasuke, su Doncel hace años atrás en circunstancias dolorosa se convirtió en "madre" soltera, sin embargo decidió tener a su nieto Ryo, el cual es su adoracion. Sasuke ha luchado solo con su hijo sin depender de nadie e incluso del propio Fugaku, el azabache se ha buscado su lugar en medio de los trabajadores de la mina, su orgullo, su altivez y su valentía hacia que el amor y admiración que siente Fugaku por su primogénito creciera más.

Prontamente Sasuke estaba en la puerta de la casa de su padre, esperando que alguno de las personas que vivían ahí se dignaran a abrirle de una buena vez, suspiro profundamente este no era el momento de echarles maldiciones encima a Shizune para variar, esto se trataba de la inesperada muerte de su padrino Jiraya Namikaze, así que por una vez en su vida haría odios sordos a los insultos de Shizune necesitaba hablar con su padre pero yaaaaaaaaaa….

-¡Tigre, tigre,…tigre sal de una vez!-exclamaba fuertemente Sasuke

Para la suerte o sorpresa de Sasuke no fue Shizune quien salió sino su hermano menor Sai, obviamente no con cara de buenos amigos, siempre hay una primera vez en la vida y esta primera vez le toco al Uchiha, quien iba a creer que Sasuke Uchiha se sintiera intimidado y más por un niño que para rematar es su medio hermano, ahora como está la situación no era algo que Sasuke quería conseguir inmediatamente

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?-pregunta estoicamente Sai-si vienes a insultar a mi madre como siempre te advierto que no permitiré que la ofendas más, aunque sea un niño ella es mi madre y mi deber es defenderla de todos especialmente de ti

Sasuke estaba algo sorprendido de la actitud del niño hacia él, interiormente sonrió su hermano saco el carácter se su Tigre y aunque le duela un poco no puede negar que Sai es todo un Uchiha.

-Sai no vine hacer nada de lo que piensas-suspira tranquilamente Sasuke-esto es una emergencia , por favor llama a mi padre necesito hablar con el

Ahora fue el turno de Sai de sorprenderse de la actitud pasiva del hermano mayor, que este le pida un favor a él, el pequeño pensaba que era el fin del mundo, pero antes que entrara nuevamente a su casa para llamar a su padre, su madre que escucho los gritos de Sasuke salió furiosa nuevamente contra el azabache

-¡Que rayos quieres ahora Sasuke!-exclama furiosamente Shizune-si vienes a pelear conmigo como siempre, te advierto de una que no estoy de ánimo, mi pobre Tigre está muerto del cansancio por trabajar como un burro en esa maldita mina, así que nuevamente no tengo ganas de arruinar mi día perdiendo mi tiempo contigo

Al Uchiha le pareció una sensación de dejavu aquí, primero Sai y ahora la loca de Shizune, tiene que reconocer que el primero en pelear cada vez que se encuentran es el, pero ahora la situación es muy distinta de verdad no tiene ningún ánimo en discutir por enésima vez con ella, para que Shizune entienda que él no viene con malas intenciones decidió decirle la verdad, es decir el motivo urgente por el cual el necesita a su padre

-Shizune aunque no lo creas yo no vine a pelear contigo-suspira más calmadamente Sasuke-solo vine a informarle que algo paso en la mina , Kakashi nos acaba de decirnos que el padrino Jiraya acaba de fallecer

-¡Queeeeeee!-exclaman totalmente sorprendidos Shizune y Sai a la vez

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Sasuke?-pregunta en shock Fugaku que acaba de salir escuchando lo que dijo su hijo

Sasuke al ver a su padre, nuevamente el dolor de saber que perdió a un ser querido como el viejo Jiraya cayó sobre él, y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo fuertemente a su padre empezando a sollozar en los brazos de su querido Tigre

-Se nos fue papa, el viejo se nos fue-sollozaba Sasuke en los brazos de Fugaku-el viejo pervertido se murió nos dejó completamente solo.

Fugaku aun en shock por la pérdida de una persona muy querida y amable como Jiraya , el realmente lo estimaba como un gran amigo, y sintiendo el dolor de su hijo sabiendo la estrecha relación que este tenía con el viejo Namikaze , solo pudo abrazar más fuerte a su hijo para que al menos se aliviara un poco el dolor de Sasuke por la muerte de Jiraya, aunque conociendo de antemano a su hijo , sabe que Sasuke siempre estará eternamente agradecido con Jiraya y jamás se olvidaría del viejo que le dio la oportunidad de seguir con sus sueños a pesar de las circunstancias.

Mientras tanto en la Mansión Namikaze, ya está todo listo para dar el último adiós al jefe de la familia Jiraya Namikaze, entre las personas que se encontraban para darle el pésame a la viuda Kushina Uzumaki, estaban su compadre Danzo y su único hijo Kiba, además del gobernador del pueblo Orochimaru y su esposa Asami, acompañado de dos de sus tres hijas, Sakura y Hinata, ya que su hija mayor Karin es la esposa de Kyubi el primogénito de la familia Namikaze. Y hablando de los hijos de la viuda Namikaze finalmente llega a la Mansión el segundo hijo de Kushina Naruto Uzumaki, y no hay que decir que inmediatamente llamo la atención de todas las jóvenes solteras del pueblo en especial de Sakura la segunda hija de Orochimaru, que prácticamente estaba que babeaba por el rubio de ojos azules, desde niños Naruto fue siempre el centro de su atención pero ella nunca tuvo la suerte de que él se fijara en ella, ahora que ambos son adultos quizás la suerte esta vez este a su favor.

En cuanto al propio rubio, definitivamente feliz de regresar a su pueblo natal no estaba , es más cuanto más rápido sea la despedida de su abuelo más rápido para Naruto será su regreso a Europa , Aunque algo le dice que por la insistencia de su madre Kushina cuando hablaron por teléfono, le dice al rubio que su madre no lo dejara ir tan fácilmente, suspiro profundamente conoce a la perfección a Kushina Uzumaki algo planea ella con él y seguramente no descansara hasta lograr su objetivo de que Naruto permanezca en Konoha para siempre.

-Naruto amigo mío que bueno que estés de regreso-dice Kiba abrazando a Naruto

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte Kiba-sonríe un poco Naruto-lástima que sea en estas circunstancias

-¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto viejo?-pregunta seriamente Kiba

-La verdad ni yo mismo lo se viejo-suspira Naruto-el abuelo a pesar de lo que paso entre él y papa , fue mi modelo a seguir , quitando lo pervertido que era a veces, era una gran persona , que haya muerto es una gran pérdida para mi

-Saludas a tus amigos, pero te olvidas de tu madre Naruto-dice una mujer peli roja detrás de Naruto

El rubio frunció el ceño y miro fríamente a su madre, Kushina siempre ha querido llamar la atención de todos, pero sencillamente incluso con la muerte de su esposo ella no hace nada por dejar de ser arrogante y altiva, y todavía Kiba le pregunta a Naruto porque él nunca se ha llevado bien con su madre

-Me alegro de verte Kushina-dice fríamente Naruto-no me imagino el dolor que debes estar sintiendo por la pérdida del abuelo, así como sufriste por la pérdida de mi padre

-¡No puedo creer esto de ti Naruto!-exclama dramáticamente Kushina-es que ni en estos momentos puedes apoyarme cuando más te necesito, puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras Naruto, pero nunca olvides que soy tu madre, y aunque no lo creas te amo y espero que esta vez te quede para siempre en Konoha

Naruto iba a refutarle a su madre, cuando todas las personas miraron sorprendidos al ver al hijo mayor de Kushina , Kyubi Namikaze totalmente borracho para variar, en ese momento Naruto le susurro en voz baja a su madre

-No te preocupes por mi Kushina-susurra fríamente Naruto al oído de su madre-preocúpate por alguien más, al parecer con Kyubi las cosas no han cambiado desde la última vez que tuve aquí

Y dicho esto trato de buscar a su sobrino Gaara pero su hermano se atravesó en su camino

-Bra vo..bravo..bravisimo-dice entre hipos un muy borracho Kyubi-el regreso..del hijo..prodigo, el perfecto Naruto…el que tanto padre como abuelo…siempre estimaron más que a mí, feliz regreso hermanito

-Apártate de mi camino Kyubi-dice fríamente Naruto-cuando estés en tus cincos sentidos hablamos, pero en este momentos yo no trato con alcohólicos entendiste

-¡No soy ningún alcohólico entendiste imbécil!-exclama fuertemente Kyubi

-Basta los dos-dice firmemente Kushina, este no es el momento de pelearse son hermanos, además Naruto Kyubi no es ningún alcohólico , solo ha tomado más de la cuenta

-¡Que no es ningún alcohólico Kushina!-exclama sarcásticamente Naruto-vamos Kushina hasta tu sabes que es verdad, en fin hace rato Kyubi dejo de preocuparme aunque sea mi hermano, él es asunto tuyo así que la única que debe preocuparse si es o no alcohólico es eres tú y nadie mas

Y así finalmente se fue dejando a una Kushina molesta porque sabe que el rubio tiene la razón esta vez, pero que podría hacer Kyubi es su adoración , ella lo ama con locura, quizás sea la única persona además de ella misma que ame de verdad, pero aun así no reconocerá ni ante Naruto ni ante nadie que su hijo tiene problema con el alcohol.

Finalmente se dio inicio al traslado de los restos de Jiraya Namikaze al cementerio del pueblo de Konoha, ahí no solamente se encontraba la gente de clase social alta , sino también todos los trabajadores de la mina, desde personas de alta gerencia como Kakashi, Yamato , Azuma , hasta mineros corrientes como Fugaku Uchicha conocido como EL Tigre. Naruto siempre supo que el tigre era uno de los mejores mineros de la mina Topacio Imperial pero no solo eso , también fue muy cercano a su padre Minato Namikaze y la mano derecha de su abuelo Jiraya, sonrió internamente ese minero siempre fue todo un caso para su familia, pero al voltearse para ver nuevamente a Fugaku, quedo realmente sorprendido por la persona que lo acompañaba , era un Doncel de eso no le cabia duda, y muy hermoso por cierto, a pesar de la ropa pudiente que cargaba, su belleza resaltaba entre todas las personas que estaban ahí, piel pálida como la nieve, cabello azabache intenso y ojos negros profundos, el rubio no pudo aguantar preguntar a su amigo acerca de ese Doncel

-¿Kiba me puedes decir quién es ese Doncel que esta con Fugaku Uchiha?-pregunto en voz baja Naruto

Kiba se voltio a ver a quien se refería su amigo e inmediatamente le respondió

-Es Sasuke Uchiha el hijo de Fugaku-dice en voz baja Kiba-es que no te acuerdas de el Naruto

-Perdóname si tengo mala memoria Kiba-dice en voz baja el rubio-pero yo me fui muy pequeño de aquí , y no recuerdo haberme topado con el cuándo éramos niños

-Eso puede ser verdad Naruto-suspira en voz baja Kiba-bueno si te piensas quedar algunos días más, puede que lo conozca , después de todo Sasuke trabaja como minero en la mina de tu abuelo

Naruto se sorprendió que un Doncel trabajara en la mina , aunque al mirar de reojo al Uchiha puede ver que él tiene carácter y orgullo como su padre el Tigre, quizás pueda disfrutar su estancia en Konoha un poco más. En cuanto a Sasuke el junto a su padre Fugaku, Shizune y Sai vinieron como los demás trabajadores de la mina a dar el último adiós a su querido viejo pervertido Jiraya Namikaze. De repente sintió que alguien lo miraba entonces vio a un rubio de ojos azules mirándolo fijamente, no entiende porque se estremeció con su mirada, y porque de alguna manera ese rubio se le hace muy familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien borracho se acercó a la tumba de su padrino y su corazón se paralizo al reconocer esa persona

-Porque…porque..abuelo…porque tuviste que morir….-lloraba amargamente el borracho

El borracho era de estatura alta, cabello anaranjado claros, ojos rojos oscuros , piel morena, lo cual definitivamente Sasuke lo reconoció como la persona que arruino su vida hace años atrás.

_-"Esto no está pasando, esto no puede estar pasando-_pensaba con angustia Sasuke_-si ese maldito me ve y me reconoce estaré perdido, como no me di cuenta que esto pasaría, es nieto del viejo era obvio que regresara, ahora que hare, ahora que hare contigo Kyubi Namikaze"_

En ese momento para la desdicha del azabache un muy borracho Kyubi Namikaze además de ser levantado por su hermano, dirigió su mirada hacia cierto Doncel , el cual el a pesar de los tragos que lleva encima lo reconoció por completo

_-"Sasuke mi amor al fin después de tanto tiempo-_pensaba un muy borracho Kyubi_-nos volvemos a ver, que hermoso estas mi Sasuke, ahora que estas aquí frente a mí, te juro que no te escaparas nuevamente, eres mío Sasuke Uchiha y esta vez es para siempre"_

Continuara….


	4. Chapter 4

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Es una semi adaptacion de La Patrona, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo poseo la historia...**

* * *

En el cementerio del pueblo de Konoha había un gentío , personas de toda clase rara vez se reunían en un mismo sitio, pero esta vez la ocasión lo ameritaba, la muerte del patrón del pueblo, de su mayor benefactor Jiraya Namikaze hacia que todas esas personas se reunieran sin importarles por el momento a que clase social pertenecen, en medio de la tumba esta una muy dolida y sufrida Kushina Uzumaki viuda de Namikaze por segunda vez, primeramente fue viuda por Minato Namikaze su primer esposo y ahora lo era nuevamente por su segundo esposo Jiraya que era nada más y nada menos que el padre del primero, lo que dio mucha tela de que cortar, es decir hubo un tiempo que lo único que se hablaba era de una peli roja que de alguna manera se las arregló para embaucar tanto al hijo como al padre de la prestigiosa familia Namikaze, pero eso fueron simplemente habladurías, después de ese tiempo jamás se volvió hablar de Kushina hasta ahora, que con la muerte de su esposo la convierte en la única heredera del imperio Namikaze, y por lo tanto la nueva dueña y señora de todo los alrededores del pueblo de Konoha.

Acompañada por el gobernador del pueblo de Konoha Orochimaru junto a su esposo Deidara y sus hijas Sakura, Hinata e Ino actual esposa de Kyubi Namikaze el hijo mayor de Kushina que precisamente no anda en sus cabales, ya que decidió presentarse al cementerio totalmente borracho para variar, también estaba el hijo menor de Kushina Naruto Namikaze que prácticamente llamo la atención de Sakura que desde que lo ha visto no le ha quitado los ojos de encima. Sin embargo el rubio en ningún momento estaba prestando atención a esas miradas, el rubio solo estaba pendiente de cierto Doncel azabache, no puede evitar mirarlo fijamente es el ser más hermoso y misterioso que haya conocido en su vida, se preguntaba porque no lo conoció cuando eran pequeños, seguramente de haber sido así jamás hubiese abandonado Konoha en primer lugar.

-Hey Naruto-susurra en voz baja Kiba-estamos enterrando a tu abuelo, no es momento de que juegues a ser playboy

-Lo siento Kiba-susurra en voz baja Naruto-pero no puedo evitar ver a ese Doncel, es que él tiene algo un no sé qué, que lo hace especial

-Es mejor que te olvide de el Naruto-dice seriamente Kiba-a pesar de no conocerlo muy a fondo Sasuke Uchiha solo es indicio de problemas, lo mejor es que te mantengas alejado de el

Naruto no le hizo caso a su amigo, aun así mantuvo su mirada fija en la urna de su abuelo que poco a poco era enterrado, sin embargo su curiosidad por conocer más ese Doncel seguirá latente, en Europa el rubio tuvo tanto mujeres como Donceles a su disposición, pero ninguno lo sastifacio como él quería, Naruto a pesar de la familia disfuncional que tenía con una madre no tan "santa" como Kushina Uzumaki, aun así el deseaba sentar cabeza, casarse y tener su propia familia. Creyó fervientemente que estando lejos de la influencia de su madre lo iba a conseguir, pero no ha habido ningún cambio en ese sentido, él se siente más solo que nunca, pero al ver ese Doncel sintió una conexión inmediata con él, quizás su estadía en Konoha sea más duradera de lo que él pensó que sería.

En cuanto a Sasuke Uchiha, el Doncel tenia los nervios de punta, jamás creyó volver a encontrarse con la persona que arruino su vida hace más de ocho años atrás, verlo en persona de carne y hueso después de tanto tiempo lo hacía sentir más que nervioso temeroso, no por él ya que el daño está hecho, el perdió su inocencia de la peor manera, pero una cosa era el la otra era su hijo Ryo. Porque ese era su mayor temor que ese desgraciado se enterase de la existencia de su hijo, después de todos sus esfuerzos para proteger a Ryo , Sasuke no podía darse el lujo de perder a su luz en su vida, su hijo a pesar de la forma en que fue concebido lo era todo para el joven Uchiha y si ese malnacido apareció para arrebatárselo sinceramente Sasuke no sabría qué hacer, lo único que podía hacer era defender a su hijo con dientes y uñas si es necesario, no pudo evitar que ese desgraciado le destruyera su vida pero al menos jamás pero jamás dejaría que él se le acerque a su hijo, sobre su cadáver que eso llegase a suceder

_-Porque ahora señor—_piensa con angustia Sasuke_-porque después de tanto tiempo viene aparecer ese miserable justo ahora, sé que él tiene derecho de estar aquí por el viejo Jiraya, pero porque tenía que verme con él, ahora que debo hacer, si Ryo se entera que su padre está vivo y aquí en Konoha él nunca me lo perdonara_

Esos eran sus pensamientos, el miedo de perder a su hijo era tan grande que no pudo evitar recordar lo que hace 8 años paso, algo que le cambio su vida de manera permanente

_**Flashback:**_

_En medio de la noche en el pueblo de Konoha un joven azabache de mediana edad, de dieciséis años para ser exactos corría por su vida, desde que salió de la mina Topacio Imperial no pudo evitar sentir que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Y al voltearse discretamente se dio cuenta que tenía toda la razón del mundo, era varios sujetos encapuchados lo estaban siguiendo así que decidió hacerse el fuerte aunque por dentro estaba temblando de miedo, y se enfrentó cara a cara con ellos_

_-¿Se puede saber porque me están siguiendo?-pregunto seriamente Sasuke_

_-Jajajajajaja-rie maliciosamente uno de los encapuchados-no te lo imaginas muñeca, desde hace tiempo que te he observado Sasuke Uchiha, ahora que te tengo a mi alcance no escaparas de mi tan fácilmente_

_Sasuke no sabía que lo sorprendía mas , el hecho de que este tipo lo conoce, o el simple hecho que está obsesionado con él, así que sin decir más salió corriendo, inmediatamente el tipo lo siguió no sin antes decirle a los demás que evitaran que la gente pasaran por esta zona_

_Por mucho que CORRIO Sasuke el tipo encapuchado resulto ser más rápido que él y lo atrapo fácilmente_

_-Auxilio, auxilio-trato de gritar Sasuke…pero era imposible que alguien lo escuchara, eran muy altas horas de la noche, además la zona estaba totalmente vacía, salvo Sasuke y el tipo no había ningún alma más que podría auxiliar al azabache_

_El tipo sin miramientos abofeteo al azabache que cayó al suelo_

_-Tranquilízate mi amor-sonríe maliciosamente el encapuchado-que hare que esta noche jamás la olvides, muñeca hoy nadie va a detenerme de hacerte mío, te amo tanto Sasuke_

_-No por favor detente-suplica entre lágrimas Sasuke-por favor déjame ir , por favor, alguien ayúdenme por favor….._

_Pero sus suplicas nunca fueron escuchadas el hombre lo beso brutalmente , beso su cuello, le arranco la camisa, marcando su pecho, mordió sus pezones, el Uchiha solo podía gritar y llorar amargamente su sueño de entregarse a la persona que él llegue amar, fueron arruinados por completo, su inocencia lo más valioso que un Doncel pueda tener, estaba siéndole arrebatada sin su conocimiento . El tipo no le importo nada las suplicas del Uchiha es más obligo a Sasuke a este chupara su pene por completo, el joven ya perdiendo las esperanzas no tuvo opción se sentía sucio, impuro, se sentía a morir, más cuando este tipo entro en el sin ningún remordimiento_

_-AHHHHHHHHHHHH-grita de dolor Sasuke-para , sácalo me duele por favor duele mucho, sácamelo , ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Sin embargo el tipo cegado por su propio placer no le hizo caso, más bien los gritos de dolor del joven Doncel excitaban más sus embestidas_

_-Eres tan rico Sasuke-dice el tipo embistiendo a mas no poder a Sasuke-eres…mío Sasuke….diosssss que rico esta….eres tan estrecho mi amor_

_Pero en ese sentido Sasuke ya no decía nada, el Uchiha entro en shock, en ese momento su violador exploto dentro de él, dejando su semilla que marcaría la vida de Sasuke Uchiha. Poco después el tipo se levantó y sin mirar a Sasuke se fue sin dejar rastro._

_En cuanto a Sasuke sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido y manchado de sangre y semen de ese maldito, se vistió como pudo, lo único que recuerda del tipo su cabello peli naranja y sus ojos rojos como la sangre, esos ojos jamás lo olvidara, estará en su mente para el resto de su vida_

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Y es así como desde ese día la vida para Sasuke Uchiha no ha sido la misma, levanto solo a su hijo , con sus propios medios le ha dado un techo para vivir , el alimento , sus estudios, sabe que todo eso nunca va a compensar la falta de un padre pero ha hecho mucho siendo el único Doncel en toda Konoha que trabaja en una mina, siendo madre soltera en medio de los chismes , del que dirán de esta gente que se especializan en hablar mal de las personas, en medio de todo Sasuke ha salido adelante sin la necesidad de tener un hombre a su lado salvo su tigre, su padre Fugaku Uchiha , por lo demás el joven Doncel ya sabe cómo defenderse aunque ahora tiene un problema que jamás pensó se le iba a presentar tan rápidamente

-¿Sasuke está bien hijo mío?-pregunta con preocupación Fugaku

El tigre conoce perfectamente a su hijo mayor para saber que algo le pasaba, algo le inquietaba a su hijo y ese algo no tenía nada que ver con la muerte de su padrino Jiraya Namikaze. Mientras más lo miraba más sentía que algo le pasaba, conoce todo acerca de Sasuke , sus gestos, su mirada, su carácter sobre todo su carácter , su hijo nunca pero nunca ha sido tranquilo en su vida , aunque esta ocasión si amerita toda la tranquilidad del mundo nuevamente tiene la sensación de que lo que le pasa a su hijo no tiene ninguna relación con la muerte de Jiraya. En cuanto a Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos y suspiro profundamente no era bueno que alguien se entere de la razón de su intranquilidad , sobre todo su Tigre que si se entera que el padre de su nieto Ryo está aquí seguramente se derramaría sangre en el cementerio, porque cuando Fugaku se enteró del embarazo de su hijo y la forma en que este se embarazo, furo solemnemente por la memoria de su primera esposa Mikoto Uchiha matar con sus propias manos al desgraciado que abusó sexualmente de su hijo, y el joven Uchiha que conoce a la perfección a su padre sabe que su viejo es capaz de cumplir su palabra a cabalidad

-Papa estoy bien-suspira tranquilamente Sasuke-supongo que la muerte del viejo me tiene algo contrariado, pero eso me pasara , te prometo que voy a estar bien

Fugaku solo lo miro de reojo, sabía que su hijo estaba mintiendo, pero por el gentío que había y la situación en que estaban en esos momentos prefirió dejarlo pasar ya habrá tiempo de que él y Sasuke tengan una conversación larga y tendida, sin embargo Shizune que se especializa en mantener tratos con espíritus, con lo sobrenatural dijo algo que de alguna manera hace que el miedo de Sasuke por perder a su hijo aumente mas

-A veces el pasado regresa cuando menos te lo espera-dice de repente Shizune-y cuando lo hace es porque la persona tiene cuentas pendientes con el mismo

Fugaku y Sai miraron a la mujer de reojo a veces esa mujer decía unos disparates, pero a regañadientes y sin admitirlo abiertamente lo que dijo Shizune define completamente la situación de Sasuke, el Uchiha debe hallar la manera de que ese hombre jamás se vuelva acercar a él y mucho menos se entere de la existencia de Ryo, perder a su hijo en manos de ese psicópata no está en sus planes, Sasuke por su hijo hará lo que sea, lo que sea para que nada ni nadie lastimen a su hijo.

En medio del llanto "insufrible" de Kushina , todas las personas finalmente le dieron sus últimas palabras al viejo Jiraya Namikaze, de lo que quedo del señor y dueño del pueblo de Konoha no queda nada, solo su cuerpo ya enterrado y con él se lleva sin saberlo las esperanzas de muchas personas humildes como la familia Uchiha que siempre estaban bajo su protección , ahora sin la presencia de este y Kushina tomando la riendas de todo las cosas serían muy diferentes para esas personas, sus vidas no serán nunca la misma ahora que la peli roja es absolutamente la dueña de todo el imperio Namikaze.

-Quiero agradecer a todos su presencia en este día tan lamentable-dice entre lágrimas Kushina-para mí y para mis hijos la perdida de Jiraya es una pérdida irreparable , sin embargo la vida sigue , tengan la seguridad que hare de la mina Topacio Imperial la más productiva mina de todo el país, así como lo ha sido cuando mi difunto esposo estaba vivo

Todas las personas sentían compasión por la viuda, sin embargo su hijo menor Naruto estaba hecho una fiera, como era posible que su abuelo no tenía ni las cuarenta ocho horas de muerto y ya su "querida" madre se cree la dueña de todo, aunque lo sea es demasiado cinismo de una persona disfrutar de las riquezas materiales a costa de la muerte de alguien, más si el que se murió era su esposo, pero eso no debería sorprenderle si al morir su padre Minato en pocos meses ella se casó precisamente con su abuelo Jiraya definitivamente para Naruto nada que se relacione con Kushina Uzumaki debería sorprenderlo.

Pero él no era el único con esos pensamientos acerca de la peli roja, también la familia Uchiha y sobre todo el tigre Fugaku Uchiha tenía sus reservas con respecto a la viuda Namikaze, el que conoció y convivio tanto con Minato como con el viejo Jiraya sabia o presentía que de cierta forma esa mujer fue la desgracia para ambos Namikaze, Minato era una persona alegre , extrovertida antes de conocer a esa mujer, después de casarse con ella, paso a ser alguien tímido sin ningún carácter, manipulable y sobre todo obediente a lo que decía su esposa. De igual forma ocurrió lo mismo con Jiraya poco a poco su mejor amigo dejaba de decidir por el mismo a esperar lo que decía su esposa, ambos Namikaze definitivamente cambiaron por esa mujer y lamentablemente dicho cambio un fue para bien

-Sasuke debemos tener cuidado con esa mujer-dice seriamente Fugaku-no sé porque pero esa mujer no me inspira confianza, dudo mucho que ella nos trate igual como lo hacía el viejo Jiraya

-Yo opino igual que tu Tigre-dice seriamente Shizune-esa mujer tiene mala vibra a su alrededor, es de armas tomar ,así que ambos si incluso tu Sasuke ándense con cuidado con ella porque se ve desde lejos que ella es una mujer peligrosa

Sasuke se sorprendió por el cuidado de Shizune, suspiro profundamente quizás como lo dijo su hermano Sai realmente está siendo injusto con ella

-Shizune tú y papa tiene razón-suspira Sasuke-me cuidare más que antes, porque como tú lo dices Shizune, esa mujer huele a traición y terror desde lejos, y presiento que nos va a ocasionar grandes pero grandes problemas a nosotros y a toda la gente de Konoha en general

De repente comenzó a llover fuertemente en el cementerio, las personas empezaron a retirarse del lugar para guarecerse de la lluvia, Naruto miro de reojo al Doncel Uchiha y nuevamente su curiosidad por saber quién es y como con una mirada lo cautivo por completo creció nuevamente en su interior, pero en ese momento una mujer peli rosa se acercó a el

-Naruto tanto tiempo sin vernos-sonríe alegremente la peli rosa-lamento mucho que nos viéramos en esta situación, lo siento por la pérdida de tu abuelo

-Gracias por el pésame-dice seriamente Naruto-pero me puedes decir quién eres tu

La chica pelirosa tenía una cara de WTF, como era posible que Naruto no se acordara de ella, fueron amigos de la infancia, sacudió la cabeza después del shock y hablo nuevamente

-Soy Sakura Haruno, hija del gobernador Orochimaru-dice Sakura-fuimos amigos de la infancia , es que acaso no lo recuerda que fuimos amigos cuando éramos niños

-Gomen Sakura-dice muy apenado Naruto-pero solo te recuerdo como la hermana de mi cuñada nada más, así que si me disculpa hablamos luego

Y se fue dejando una peli rosa totalmente sorprendida que pensó que él se iba a deslumbrar con su belleza

_-"Eso no importa-_piensa seriamente Sakura_-ahora que estas aquí no te dejare escapar Naruto Namikaze, eres el mejor partido para un esposo para mí, así que de mí no te escaparas Naruto, eso te lo juro"_

Mientras tanto la familia Uchiha empezó a dispersarse entre ellos, tanto el tigre Fugaku como su pareja Shizune y su hijo Sai iban a regresar a su casa, por su parte Sasuke decidió que era hora de buscar a su hijo en su escuela. Caminando tranquilamente hacia su camioneta , escucho la voz que desearía nunca volver a escuchar

-Sasuke , Sasuke Mi amor eres tu-dice una voz de un hombre detrás de Sasuke

Aunque el Uchiha por dentro estaba temblando, no se inmuto y se volteo para darle la cara a esa persona que lo destruyo hace años atrás

-Kyubi Namikaze-dice fríamente Sasuke-hasta que por fin decides darme la cara desgraciado, después de tanto años finalmente recuerdas quien soy verdad

Continuara…..


	5. Chapter 5

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: Semi adaptacion de la novela La Patrona, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los uso por diversion...**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha jamás creyó que nuevamente su pasado regresara a el para recordarle lo que el tan decididamente quería olvidar, todo lo relacionado a la maldita noche en que su inocencia fue robada y que de esa noche a pesar de la crueldad que vivió, tuvo un regalo de la vida, lo mejor que le ha pasado y que a pesar de las circunstancias jamás pero jamás se arrepentirá de haberlo concebido y es su hijo Ryo, pero eso no quiere decir que se sienta feliz de ver a esa persona que acabo con todos sus sueños en un instante. Ante él y en persona un muy ebrio Kyubi Namikaze aparece ante él, con una sonrisa y hablándole como si fueran conocidos, amigos o incluso "amantes" es la definición de Sasuke como lo ve Kyubi en estos momentos. Por su parte Kyubi estaba más que feliz de ver su obsesión de la juventud, ese Doncel arisco y frio seguía tan bello como antes, ahora es más maduro, pero no le quitaba su belleza, a pesar de estar casado con Ino Haruno , hija mayor del gobernador del pueblo de Konoha Orochimaru, su matrimonio es más por conveniencia que por otra cosa, es más fue su adorada madre Kushina Uzumaki, quien lo obligo a casarse con la rubia según Kushina por el bienestar de la familia, por no decir el bienestar de sus bolsillos.

-Sasuke me gustaría que habláramos seriamente mi amor-dice un alegre y ebrio Kyubi

-En primer lugar no me digas mi amor que tú y yo no somos nada-dice fríamente Sasuke-en segundo lugar no tengo que hablar nada contigo Namikaze, después de lo sucedido años atrás, aun tienes la desfachatez de verme como si nada hubiese pasado

-¿Por qué dices eso Sasuke?-pregunta un muy "inocente" Kyubi-tu y yo sabemos que lo que paso entre nosotros fue de mutuo acuerdo, yo jamás te obligue a nada, éramos novios , nos queríamos , nos amábamos , porque tu sale con semejante cosa Sasuke querido

Sasuke estaba en shock, realmente no sabía que pensar de Kyubi Namikaze, realmente o era un cínico miserable o quizás los tragos que lleva encima le haya hecho perder la razón, pero eso le importo un comino, su furia fue tan grande que de una abofeteo fuertemente a Kyubi dejando al ebrio Namikaze totalmente sorprendido por la acción del Doncel

-Que parte de que tú y yo nunca fuimos nada no entiendes desgraciado-dice un muy furioso Sasuke-será mejor que me dejes en paz, al menos que quiera que toda Konoha sepa quién eres en realidad

Kyubi iba a volver hablar cuando se escuchó detrás de él la voz de una mujer

-¿Quién te crees que eres para golpear a mi esposo minero de cuarta?-pregunta furiosamente una rubia

Sasuke suspiro profundamente esa rubia era Ino Haruno , hija del gobernador Orochimaru, cuando eran más jóvenes el Uchiha tuvo cierta amistad con las hermanas de esta Sakura y Hinata, en particular de las tres Hinata era la que por lo menos podría considerar una persona normal no solo entre sus hermanas sino en toda su familia en general.

-¡Acaso eres sordo o que ¡-exclama furiosamente Ino-se puedes saber que porque golpeas a mi esposo Uchiha

Sasuke se sorprendió por la noticia, sabía que Ino es la única de las hermanas que se había casado, pero que su esposo sea la persona que le arruino su vida era para no creérselo.

-El que debería responderte eso no soy "señora Namikaze"-dice fríamente Sasuke- el que debería hacerlo es precisamente su esposo, claro lo haría si no fuera porque está totalmente borracho o me equivoco Namikaze

Kyubi se estremeció ante la mirada fría que le estaba dando el Doncel, en cuanto a su esposa esta se molestó más de lo que estaba, ella era la esposa de uno de los hombre más ricos y poderoso de toda Konoha, por lo tanto merecía respeto y su esposo más todavía, no permitiría que un vulgar Doncel se saliera con la suya, de una le iba a decir a Sasuke Uchiha unas cuantas verdades a ver si aprende cuál es su lugar en este mundo

-Vamos a dejar en claro algunas cosas Uchiha-dice muy fríamente Ino-para ver si entiendes que no puedes darte el lujo de andar pasando por arriba de las personas que son mas importante que tú, tu eres un pobre diablo que no tiene nada ni para morir merecidamente, agradece que es gracias precisamente a la familia de mi esposo que haces algo en la vida y ni para eso eres útil , me explico Uchiha

-Jajajajaja y se supone que tengo que sufrir por eso señora Namikaze-ríe sarcásticamente Sasuke-ahora es mi turno de aclararte algunas cosas Ino, todo lo que dijiste quizás tengas razón pero sabe cuál es la diferencia mi estimada Ino, es que aun siendo un pobre diablo por lo menos yo puedo pensar por mí mismo y hago lo que quiera con mi vida, en cambio tu eres un adorno mas no solo para la familia de tu esposo sino para tu propia familia, eres solamente un títeres para lo demás que jamás puede pensar por sí mismo, en cuanto agradecerle a la familia de tu esposo , eso me suena a mucho, porque la única persona de esa familia que se ocupó de mí se llama Jiraya Namikaze , nadie más me explico ahora Ino

Tanto la rubia como su esposo aun ebrio se mantuvieron en silencio, ambos con emociones encontradas, la rubia con emociones de furia y tristeza porque por más que duela el Uchiha le dijo la verdad en su cara, y Kyubi lo único que sentía era que su obsesión por Sasuke aumentaba más, ese carácter recio y orgulloso del Uchiha solo alentaba sus intenciones de apoderarse nuevamente de él.

-Otra cosa Ino-dice secamente Sasuke-si piensas que siento envidia por ti o por los de tu clases te equivocas, porque todo lo que tengo o lo poco que tengo es porque yo mismo me lo he ganado a pulso , con el sudor de mi frente, jamás he recibido nada en bandeja de plata como tu seguramente lo has recibido, lo único que puedo sentir en tu caso es lastima y una gran compasión, el hecho de ser solamente un cero a la izquierda para tu familia, y estar casada con semejante joyita como Kyubi Namikaze, con esos dos simples hecho Ino , con solo eso lastima es lo único que puedo sentir por ti

Dicho esto se alejó inmediatamente de ellos para no causar más alboroto de o que ya claramente causo, porque sabía que por muy odio que la rubia pueda sentir hacia él, sabe que las palabras que le dijo de una u otra forma toco su corazón. En cuanto a Ino esta se acercó a su esposo

-¿Se puede saber qué significa esto Kyubi?-pregunta con molestia Ino-¿Por qué permites que ese mugroso minero me hable así?

-¡Y tú para que te metes en donde nadie te llama mujer!-exclama fríamente Kyubi-no ves que no eres nadie para meterte en mis asuntos, sinceramente eres un desperdicio de mujer, en cuanto a ese mugroso Doncel el sí vale oro en peso, él es lo que tú nunca has sido y serás para mí, así que apártate de mi camino, que arruinaste mi reunión con mi Doncel

Con eso dejo a una muy aturdida Ino y se regresó a donde estaba su madre, mientras todo era observado por 2 personas Kiba el juez del pueblo de Konoha y su mejor amigo y hermano menor de Kyubi Naruto Namikaze. Ambos a pesar de no haber escuchado la conversación entre el Uchiha y el Namikaze, más la intervención de la esposa de este, se preguntaba cuál era el motivo de esa conversación, como era posible que Kyubi conociera a Sasuke Uchiha sabiendo de antemano que el Doncel es de bajos recursos y alguien tan orgullosa de su clase social como lo era Kushina jamás permitiría que su hijo predilecto se mezclara con ese tipo de personas.

-¿Qué crees que paso ahí Kiba?-pregunta interesadamente Naruto-que yo recuerde nunca he visto a Kyubi rodeado de personas de bajo recurso y mucho menos con alguien perteneciente a la familia Uchiha

-La verdad ni edad viejo-dice Kiba encogiéndose de hombros-si te soy sincero no tengo ninguna comunicación con la familia Uchiha, así que no te puedo decir como rayos Kyubi al parecer conoce a Sasuke

Naruto suspiro profundamente, realmente si no fuera por su abuelo Jiraya el jamás hubiera vuelto a pisar el pueblo de Konoha, ahora falta leer el testamento de su abuelo, para regresarse a Europa, aunque su deseo de irse el pueblo ya no es tan persistente después de ver por primera vez a Sasuke Uchiha, un poco más de cerca al Doncel, a pesar de la vestimenta el azabache era realmente hermoso, su piel pálida como la nieva, su cabello azabache y esos ojos oscuros, es todo un ángel para el menor de los Namikaze, lo único que podría hacer Naruto era esperar lo que pase con los bienes de su abuelo y ahí poder decidir si se queda o no en Konoha de forma definitiva

Pero muy lejos de el su viuda madre Kushina Uzumaki al parecer ya tiene planes definidos con los bienes de su difunto esposo, pero no solo eso al parecer la peli roja desea que su hijo menor Naruto Namikaze se haga cargo de la mina Imperial ya que para bien o para mal su hijo menor es el único con sentido común en manejarla correctamente, eso y el hecho de que su hijo mayor Kyubi Namikaze debido a su estado actual definitivamente esta fuera de servicio, por eso actualmente después de regresar del cementerio está en la Mansión Namikaze en compañía de Danzo el senador de Konoha, Orochimaru el gobernador y Kakashi Hatake el encargado de la mina Topacio Imperial, estaban todos reunidos en la sala de estar planificando los nuevos pasos que darán para apoderarse por completo de las riquezas minerales del pueblo de Konoha

-¿Bueno comadre, pasado tu dolor que piensas hacer ahora?-pregunta seriamente Danzo

-Seguir viviendo compadre-sonríe maliciosamente Kushina-y eso conlleva a seguir derrochando los lujos que herede de mi difunto esposo

-¿Con respecto a la mina Topacio Imperial, que es lo que pretendes hacer?-pregunta Orochimaru

-Sencillo mi estimado Orochimaru-sonríe nuevamente la peli roja-he decidió que por los momentos dejarla en manos de alguien capaz y quien mejor que mi hijo menor Naruto Namikaze

Silencio sepulcral entre sus compañeros, mientras que el peli blanco por dentro estaba furioso, se suponía que después de la muerte del viejo decrepito del Namikaze mayor , finalmente él se apoderaría de la mina, pero al parecer su amante peli roja cambio de parecer a último momento. Mientras que Kushina sonrió maliciosamente si Kakashi Hatake creí que él era el nuevo dueño de la mina Topacio Imperial pues se quedara soñando, el solo le sirve como su amante nada más, para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, pero el control de la mina y los alrededores de ella, por no decir el pueblo entero de Konoha le pertenece a ella , exclusivamente de Kushina Uzumaki, no por nada se ha deshecho de varios obstáculos en su camino, incluyendo a sus dos "amados" esposos, porque cuando la peli roja quiere algo, no hay poder que valga que pueda detener sus ambiciones.

-¿Estas segura de eso comadre?-pregunta nuevamente Danzo-digo seamos sincero Kushina , tú y Naruto pues….digamos que no tienes muy buenas relaciones de madre e hijo

-En pocas palabras Kushina Naruto te odia-dice seriamente Orochimaru

-¡Dime algo que no sepa Orochimaru!-exclama sarcásticamente Kushina-es más que obvio que mi hijo y yo no nos llevamos bien ,aunque no entiendo el porqué , siempre le he dado todo, he sido una buena madre tanto para Naruto como para Kyubi

Y solo se encontró con las miradas frías de sus compañeros, y para rematar el hecho de que ellos saben que de "buena madre" ella no tiene nada, un muy borracho Kyubi se presenta ante ellos.

-Miren que tenemos..aquí-dice un muy borracho Kyubi-la resplandeciente …y toda poderosa Kushina Uzumaki, lo hiciste nuevamente Kushina , volviste a deshacerte de un obstáculo más en tu camino, verdad madre

-Kyubi por favor no es momentos para tus estupideces-dice una muy molesta Kushina-es más porque no te das un baño que bastante que lo necesitas, ya hablaremos tu y yo jovencito

-¡La madre dedicada Kushina preocupada por mí!-exclama sarcásticamente Kyubi-más bien preocupada de que yo no hables de más o si madre, imagínate que el pueblo de Konoha se entere de quien es la respetable Kushina en realidad, estoy seguro que todos los periódicos de las clases sociales se agotarían rápidamente

Eso hizo realmente enfadar a Kushina, mientras que los demás suspiraron profundamente, ahora entendían perfectamente la decisión de la peli roja en permitir que su hijo menor Naruto se encargara de la mina, porque a simple vista era evidente que Kyubi Namikaze no estaba calificado para dicho cargo. Y hablando del rubio el también hizo su aparición y como siempre no era para abrazar a su madre

-Bravo…bravo…bravísimo Kushina Uzumaki-aplaudía Naruto-wow me sorprende que mi hermano aun siga de pie con la clase de madre que se gasta, y yo que creí que él era el favorito entre los dos

-Naruto por favor-suspira profundamente Kushina-será que no habrá un día en donde tú no me eches en cara el odio que me tiene

-Mirando al despojo humano de mi hermano-dice seriamente Naruto-eso no hace que gane puntos conmigo o si madre…..

-¡Qué diablos estas diciendo desgraciado!-exclama furiosamente Kyubi-ye crees mejor que yo, lo único que sientes por mí es envidia porque el abuelo Jiraya siempre me prefirió más a mí que a ti

-Por favor hermanito no alucines quieres-suspira con fastidio Naruto-y respeta la memoria del abuelo Kyubi , sabes que siempre nos quiso a los dos por igual, que tú te creas la gran cosa es asunto tuyo, aunque mirándote fijamente ni si quieras eres la gran cosa

Eso sí hizo enfurecer de verdad a su hermano mayor, así que Kyubi decidió propinarle un golpe en su cara, pero el rubio fue más listo y lo jalo de su brazo enviándolo directamente al suelo

-¡Naruto Namikaze detente de una vez!-exclama furiosamente Kushina-es tu hermano, por lo que más quiera déjalo en paz

-Ahí te lo dejo Kushina Uzumaki-dice Naruto deteniéndose en golpear nuevamente a su hermano-después de todo el mismo solito se hace daño, te das cuenta de lo alcohólico que se ha convertido tu hijo mayor Kushina

-Él no es alcohólico Naruto-dice seriamente Kushina-solamente tiene problemas con la bebida nada mas

-Si como tú digas Kushina-suspira profundamente Naruto-repítelo tanta veces que pueda que seguramente te lo vas a creer, en fin saldré con Kiba, y luego hablare contigo con respecto a la herencia de mi abuelo, debo regresar a Europa lo más pronto posible

-Creo que eso no va a poder ser querido-sonríe maliciosamente Kushina-en primer lugar olvidas cariño que el testamento según lo especifico tu propio abuelo se declarara una semana después de muerto, además te guste o no te necesito por los momentos en la mina, tu eres un especialista en tratar con los empleados de la mina, y como tú y yo sabemos Kyubi no está precisamente en buenas condiciones , lo mejor es que tú te encargues de eso

-Eso lo veremos Kushina-dice furiosamente Naruto-eso lo veremos

Con eso se fue muy molesto, porque su madre pretende nuevamente controlar su vida, mientras que la peli roja sonrió, ella no dejaría que esta vez su hijo menor se saliera con la suya, tanto Naruto como el propio Kyubi son sus más grandes creaciones por decirlo así, por lo cual son los únicos en que ella puede confiar para cumplir sus planes con la conquista de todo el pueblo minero de Konoha, su hijo mayor no era de mucho ayuda a decir verdad, pero en cambio su hijo menor es el instrumento perfecto para consolidar su imperio, solo necesitaba algo para atar irremediablemente a Naruto aquí a Konoha, volvió a sonreír , al ver a su amigo Orochimaru sabe que él tiene la pieza perfecta para hacer que su hijo haga lo que ella quiera así le guste o no

-Sabes algo Orochimaru-sonríe maliciosamente Kushina-tú me puedes ayudar para que mi hijo Naruto se quede aquí en el pueblo

-¿Y en qué forma te puedo yo ayudar comadre?-pregunta seriamente Orochimaru

-Tal vez personalmente no puedas ayudarme querido amigo-sonríe la peli roja-pero una de tus hijas si puede, específicamente tu hija mediana menor Sakura, he sabido por todos que ella desde hace tiempo atrás tuvo o mejor dicho tiene un interés en mi hijo Naruto

-¿Cómo esta tan segura de eso comadre?-fue el turno de Danzo

-Por algo soy mujer compadre-sonríe siniestramente Kushina-no es por presumir ni nada por el estilo, pero hombres como mi hijo Naruto no pasan desapercibidos y mucho menos en pueblos pintoresco como este, así que dime Orochimaru crees tú que tu hija puede ayudarme en mis planes de mantener a mi hijo aquí en Konoha

La sonrisa siniestra de Orochimaru fue su mayor satisfacción

Mientras tanto en casa de Sasuke Uchiha, el azabache suspiro profundamente, después de buscar a su hijo a la escuela, nuevamente tuvo un enfrentamiento con su pequeño, aunque le doliera aceptarlo el carácter de Ryo era muy parecido al de su progenitor, pero que podría ser al ama a su hijo sobre todas las cosas, no cambiaría nada de él, aunque a veces deseara que Ryo lo comprendiera un poco más, de por si siempre ha vivido discriminado por ser Doncel , si a eso se le suma ser madre soltera en un pueblo tan hablador como Konoha sería mucho pedir que su hijo lo apoyara un poco

**Flashback:**

"_Después de retirarse del cementerio, y sobre todo de huir del encuentro inoportuno, inesperado pero sobretodo no deseado, Sasuke se retiró con su familia para la casa de cada uno , pero en ese momento recibió una llamada donde le decían que su hijo Ryo Uchiha estaba castigado por mal comportamiento. Sin decírselo a su Tigre, se fue rápidamente a ver que locura hizo nuevamente su hijo. Cuando llego se asombró al ver a su hijo prácticamente revuelto en el suelo, su uniforme sucio por completo y rodeado de otros niños más grandes que él, el Uchiha estaba furioso cuando lo llamaron le dijeron que su hijo empezó una pelea , pero como ve las cosas por sí mismo evidentemente era todo lo contrario._

_-¡Se pueden saber qué significa esto!-exclama furiosamente Sasuke-ustedes mocosos aléjense de mi hijo si no quieren saber de lo soy capaz_

_Sin pensarlo dos veces los niños se alejaron inmediatamente , las maestras iban a decir algo, pero nuevamente un muy furioso Doncel se enfrentó a ellas sin ningún miramiento alguno_

_-Y ustedes no le dan vergüenzas como actúan ante esta situación-dice un muy furioso Sasuke-se pueden saber porque permiten esto, mi hijo también es alumno suyo es que no tienen ética o que, en este momentos me llevo a mi hijo , pero mañana a primera hora voy a tener una conversación con la directora y juro que pagaran por lo que han hecho entendieron, vámonos Ryo_

_Mientras que las maestras al igual que con los niños se fueron temerosas de la furia de Sasuke Uchiha, porque la fama que tenía el Doncel de ser un demonio cuando se enfada al parecer es verdadera, en cuanto a su hijo este le reclamo de inmediato su intervención_

_-¡Se puede saber porque hiciste eso okaa san!-exclama furiosamente Ryo-soy un hombre, se me defender, no tenía que venir de entrometido_

_-¡Así que te sabes defender!-exclama sarcásticamente Sasuke-permíteme decirle señor "yo lo sé todo" que por lo que vi estabas tú en el suelo , rodeado por esos niños , así que si esta es tu forma de defenderte tú me dirás_

_Ahí su hijo no tuvo nada que decir….sin embargo_

_-Es lo mismo de siempre-dice en voz baja Ryo-que si soy un mugroso, hijo de madre soltera, de un Doncel minero que no se ubica, en fin es lo mismo de siempre okaa san_

_-¿Y qué quiere que haga yo Ryo?-pregunta seriamente Sasuke-lo único que he hecho es partirme el lomo por ti Ryo, que hablen de mi eso no debería afectarte , tú me conoces más que nadie, soy tu madre , todo lo que soy y seré es por ti, para que tengas un lugar en donde vivir, alimentarte , vestirte, no soy perfecta en lo que hago Ryo, pero por lo menos lo intento"_

**Fin del Flashback:**

Y eso fue lo último que se dijeron , llegando a su casa su hijo decidió subir a la habitación y el decidió dejarlo solo por los momentos, estaba realmente agotado como para volver a discutir con Ryo, ahora sus pensamientos entre la muerte del viejo Jiraya, el encuentro con ese desgraciado del Namikaze y sentir nuevamente fricción en la relación con su hijo era mucho para él. Quería dormir un poco quizás este cansancio y la angustia que siente a la vez pueda desaparecer , pero el sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta le indica que eso no sucederá.

-Y ahora que-suspira profundamente Sasuke

Al abrir la puerta una angustiada Shizune y un muy preocupado Sai entraron sin siquiera pedir permiso

-¿Shizune, Sai que pasa, que hacen ustedes aquí?-preguntan seriamente Sasuke-no me malentienda de verdad quiero dejar las cosas en paz, pero sinceramente deben reconocer que es sumamente extraño que ustedes vengan así de repente

Tanto Shizune como Sai asintieron en acuerdo con lo dicho por el Uchiha

-Sasuke se trata de el Tigre-dice seria y muy angustiada Shizune-al parecer no tomo nada bien la muerte del viejo Jiraya y se fue a la caverna, me temo que va a volver a tomar Sasuke , lo que significa una cosa ,problemas para nosotros

-Y no solamente eso Sasuke-dice seriamente Sai-al parecer el policía corrupto Itachi está ahí, y tu sabe que ese miserable la tiene jurada con oto san

Sasuke abrió sus ojos en shock , el sabía que Itachi Edo, y su padre Fugaku se odian a muerte, desde hace años atrás ese maldito policía ha hecho de todo por acabar con su padre, pero este estaba bajo la protección de Jiraya, hasta ahora…

-¡Ese maldito va a matar a mi Tigre!-exclama angustiadamente Sasuke-si Itachi y el Tigre se encuentran habrá derramamiento de sangre en Konoha

Continuara….


End file.
